


Sweet?

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Category: Ayabie (Band), SID (band)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kenzo lifted tired eyes towards him, beginning to protest that he still had more to write, but Aki didn’t let him, silencing him with a kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet?

Taking another drag of his cigarette, a smile trying to break through, Aki kept on watching him. He was so engrossed in his music sheets that he didn’t even notice he was being watched. Had been for quite some time, now. But not once did Kenzo raise his head. His eyes were glued to the sheets, even when he took a sip of his now cold tea. He was tired, and he knew he should go to bed already, but the pen wouldn’t stop running on the sheet, his inspiration flowing. Aki almost snorted at that. And Kenzo called him a workaholic… tsk…

Taking a look at the clock, the bassist decided it was enough. Kenzo was exhausted. He just needed some help to stop and let his body finally rest. Without a sound, Aki rose from the couch, padding over to the drummer and gently taking the pen from his hand.

“You need to sleep…”

His voice was no more than a whisper, but Kenzo started, and this time, Aki couldn’t hold back a light chuckle. Kenzo lifted tired eyes towards him, beginning to protest that he still had more to write, but Aki didn’t let him, silencing him with a kiss. Usually, it was Kenzo’s way of making Aki shut up, but it seemed like the technique was quite effective on him, too.

“No ‘but’, you do need to relax, and you know it. You’ve been at it for hours, and that’s not how I intended to spend our free day together…”

A flicker of guilt flashed in front of Kenzo’s eyes, and he sighed in defeat.  
“Okay…”

With a smile, Aki took his hand, leading him toward the bedroom.

“Lay down.”

A gentle order. And Kenzo complied, stripping completely before lying down. At that, Aki smirked. He liked how he didn’t even have to ask to have Kenzo naked in front of him anymore. 

The bassist, only wearing a large tee-shirt, shut all the lights, solely letting the bedside table cast a soft orange glow. It could almost be described as romantic. He walked to the bedside table, taking a few things in the drawer, then cast a glance at his lover and smiled. Kenzo really was gorgeous… He was a lot less feminine than some years ago, but Aki couldn’t help but love him anyway… He had always found him beautiful, from the very beginning…

“Roll on your stomach.”

Another soft command, and once more, Kenzo complied. Now that Aki had him the way he wanted, he climbed up on top of his lover, sitting on his thighs.

A soft snort.

“You’re not wearing anything under that shirt of yours…”

A smile.

“No, I’m not…”

Aki rolled his hips once, deliciously grinding against Kenzo’s naked skin, making him moan softly. It felt like an eternity since they had last been together like that; Kenzo couldn’t help but wonder why he had spent the whole day working on that song when he had had his lover in the room. He could only enjoy Aki’s way of making sure he wasn’t being entirely ignored. Not that he was complaining. Oh no…

Kenzo hissed as a cool liquid hit his back, but a few seconds after, Aki’s hands were there, stroking and massaging, warming him up. With firmer strokes, Aki got rid of the knots in his shoulders, making Kenzo groan in approval. Aki took his time, caressing more than massaging once he got lower.

Running only the tips of his fingers on Kenzo’s lower back, he started to roll his hips against the drummer’s bare back. Once. Twice… and Kenzo bit his lip. Aki was hard. He could feel it. And the feelings of their naked skin brushing together this way made him want more.

And it went on like that for what seemed like far too long in Kenzo’s opinion, though in a way, he wouldn’t have complained if Aki kept this up for half the night. He loved the sweet torture… But Aki’s hands on his back vanished, the roll of hips slowing to a stop. Kenzo almost groaned in disapproval, but the sound of a cap kept him silent.

A few moments after, Kenzo did groan. The feeling of Aki slipping into him oh so slowly had him holding his breath for a moment. Small, shallow thrusts until he was fully in, and Kenzo was gladly welcoming the slight burn that came with it. It was always like that with the two of them, pain and pleasure laced together, until the border became blurred. But it seemed like tonight, Aki was more on the gentle side.

Aki had his eyes closed, simply enjoying his lover’s warmth. And the slow roll of hips started again, but this time, it was much more enjoyable, making them both groan in pleasure. Despite the too-long span of time they spent without each other, Aki kept the movements slow and sensual, languid and oh so good.

Kenzo’s hips started to meet his thrusts, lifting from the bed, but Aki’s hands on his hips kept them down, never stopping his movements. Aki slightly changed his angle, thrusting a bit harder, making Kenzo gasp.

He did it again. And again. And again… until he had Kenzo almost crying under him, on the very edge. But he held back, waiting for his lover to get there.

Taking a hold of Kenzo’s hand, twining their fingers together, Aki whispered, his voice deep and hoarse from the pleasure.

“Now…”

Hand in hand, they stumbled over the edge, shivering from the blinding pleasure.

A moment after, Aki rolled off of him, a sated smile on his lips while Kenzo lifted the covers over their bodies, shielding them from the cold night.

No words were uttered before they went to sleep. They didn’t need words. They had all they needed. 

They had each other.


End file.
